Breakable
by unconditionallyinlove
Summary: “You never stop thinking about me, don’t you?” A familiar voice whispered.In shock, I turned around to see him lying down beside me, pulling the cover over both of us. In response to my reaction, he smiled that halfcrooked smile I loved.


**_Note: This is my first story on please pardon any mistakes. I'd love to hear your opinion on this!_**

**Twilight- **_**Breakable**_

I switched off the lamp on my nightstand, and dove into my crisp, cool sheets. My muscles were still tense, aching and burning. It had been an unbelievable day-I'd spend all of it with the only person that mattered to me in the world.

Edward Cullen.

Edward was unlike the guys here in Forks. He was of course, handsome. But not in an ordinary way- he was _perfect._ Every detail he embodied showed every sign of perfection. Pale, sheer skin, soft as an angels'. Warm-honey eyes, marble-like, it smoldered me as he stared into mine. His face is nearly indescribable. His features were godlike, no imperfections. He was like a male model fresh off the runway- but better. And me, well I'm far from perfection. Sometimes, I wondered why such an ordinance like me should be in love with such a god-like creature. I considered myself lucky.

Not only the good looks were present in him, but also everything he did was in absolute perfection.

Polite, as a gentleman. Skilled academically- he was accepted to all the top universities in the world. Harvard, Yale, Oxford- you name it. And his reflexes made Spiderman look flimsy. All these are signs of inhumanity. He was no human; no human could posses such perfection. So, Edward was a hero- perhaps Superman, or Spiderman. But there was no trace of Kryptonite or spider-bites anywhere. His kindness obviously detected he was on the good side-or _was_ he? Well, I was wrong.

Edward was a vampire.

Surprisingly though, it didn't bother me at all. He wasn't the typical vampire. Firstly, he didn't sleep. Unlike the stereotypical vampires that slept during the day in coffins, and returned to life at night, he never had one wink of sleep in his vampire years. Lastly, he had a "vegetarian diet." In the Cullen terms, that means that they only had a diet consisting of animal blood. That didn't mean they had their times when they craved our blood, though. Edward was very particular to my scent. He ignored me completely, and even thought of me as an enemy when we'd first met. That was because he couldn't control himself. He craved my blood more than anything, but he resisted. And for that, I trusted him completely. I wasn't scared a bit.

I lay in my bed, pulled my quilt swiftly over my body, and pressed my head deeply into my pillow. As much as I wanted to drift asleep and let my dreams release themselves, I couldn't close my eyes. My head was deeply filled with the thought of Edward, the smell of his sweet, cool breath, his icy touch…

"You never stop thinking about me, don't you?" A familiar voice whispered.

In shock, I turned around to see him lying down beside me, pulling the cover over both of us. In response to my reaction, he smiled that half-crooked smile I loved.

"I should have known," I murmured, as he snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. Edward had the tendency to sneak in on me past visiting hours. He also enjoyed watching me sleep, which was brutally embarrassing, because I had the annoying habit of talking in my sleep.

"You don't like me sneaking up on you?" He asked, a tone of shock painting his voice. His eyebrows flew up, and his golden eyes softened, and glistened in the traces of light.

I reached out my finger and traced the outline of his perfect lips. I smirked at him, and placed my cheek softly against his chin.

"You know I like it," I admitted, embarrassed. I ducked my head away from him, and felt the warm burn on my cheeks. He reached out his other arm, and gently placed his fingers under my chin to lift my head up. His eyes pierced me, in a gentle way. He was examining my face closely.

"The color of your cheeks is lovely," his expression gentle and thoughtful.

"Thank you," I whispered. The burn was getting warmer, and I could tell the color on my cheeks was getting redder.

He chuckled as his face came closer and closer.

"Oh Bella," he groaned. The scent of his breath dazing me. "What am I going to do with you?"

I giggled, eyes closed, his face so close to mine I could feel his coolness washing over me. Then, like a swift gesture, he pressed his lips lightly against mine. They were icy cold, but soft and smooth.

He sighed. So did I.

Then, my pulse grew faster and faster, I could feel my heart about to thump out of my chest. I took a deep breath, and then stopped breathing all together. Edward gasped, and let loose of me, putting his hand over my heart. Then, I resumed breathing, and opened my eyes and looked straight at him, taking another deep breath.

"I'm okay," I breathed. Then my eyes became innocent, and my face dropped.

"I'll never get better at this," I sighed.

He let out a loud, jolly laugh, and I was surprised.

"But I love how you react when I kiss you," he said simply, as he took a stray strand of my hair, and put it around my ear.

I beamed at him, and reached in closer, towards his chest. I rested my head against it, feeling the hardness, marble-like, and the coolness. It was awkward, but I liked it. He stroked my back, gently, lulling me slowly to sleep. Then he let out a soft whisper. It was filled with worry and a hint of pain.

"I don't want to loose you Bella."

I looked up, astonished, and confused.

"You're so breakable, it's so easy to hurt you. I don't ever want to bear the feeling that any moment I can crush you." He let out a deep sigh, and I could feel my eyes getting warm and wet.

"I don't care if you can kill me any minute…I just want to be with you." I said simply.

Then, the water works. I sobbed as I slowly leaned away from him.

He reached out his hand, and dried my face with his fingers, stroking away all my tears. His icy fingers cooled the tenseness of my weak eyes. Then, he pulled me closer again and looked straight into my eyes. Piercing me again, _urgh._

"If you ever think I'm going to leave you, Bella, you're wrong. Even if I tried, I wouldn't be able to. And I don't want to either, but every moment I spend with you puts you in danger…"

"Shhh." I shushed, putting my finger over his lips. His expression relaxed.

"I know you're putting me in danger, when you spend time with me, but I'm willing to sacrifice that. It's my choice if I get hurt. It's okay. All I want is _you_." I stared at him fully, trying to get past the long hall buried in his eyes. He finally let out a deep sigh, and placed his lips against my ear.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I know," I said simply, smiling at him. Then, a breathtaking grin spread across his face, and he turned my head and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
